


The brothers need

by Nekororo13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Bolin-centric, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Desire, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay bolin, Gay mako, Hiding, Home Alone, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Kissing only, Korra POV, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor korra, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No proofreading, Pedo character, Pedophilia, Peeping Tom, Secret Sex, Sexual Tension, Slutty bolin, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, big brother little brother, desires, innocent bolin, makobolin, new at fanfics, no profreading we die like mne, requests open, the legend of korra, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekororo13/pseuds/Nekororo13
Summary: Mako has desires to do some ...sexual actions towards bolin his younger however  he wants to repress them but they all come out once the two of them are  home aloneHowever korra notices them doing some lewd things but decides to stay  and watch
Relationships: Bolin/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	The brothers need

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new at writing fanfic still  
> As usual this will be a one page/chapter   
> DONT LIKE  
> DONT READ🥂  
> Mako isn’t dating asami(never was)  
> Mako has always had a romantic and sexual attraction with bolin
> 
> Bolin is only aware about the romantic part and doesn’t know about the sexual one 
> 
> Makos age is the same as book 1 him(18-19)  
> Bolin is the same as book 1 him(16-17)
> 
> So warning adult x teen ship 
> 
> Korra is basically just the viewer

Korra sighed looking around “I hope the boys don’t mind me coming over”she told herself then giggled “they probably won’t ,except well”she thought for a second and laughed “mako “she giggled and looked around her with a sullen sigh”I should stop talking to myself “korra continued to walk up the stairs and soon reached makos and bolins apartment knocking on the door.

“I’m coming!”bolin shouted and got to the door and opened it up”oh korra ,hi -korra”he smirked and leaned his arms on the door frame but almost falling from a misplacement.”oh hi bolin”korra waved with one raised brow and tried to hide a laugh “I’m just here to drop some things off in the other room also!I left some things there from last night I hope you don’t mind if I take them back”korra explained holding a box of miscellaneous items .mako wondered what happened and mainly what bolin was doing and slowly made his way to the front door “hm?oh hey korra”mako waved he didn’t really want his brother talking to her,he feared that korra would take his brother away from him and maybe even marry him and start a family with her and most importantly care about only her...he clenched his fist but slowly relaxed 

“Korra over here just wants to get and put some things here”they moved out of her way to let her in,mako gently held onto bolins waste almost protective like “...”he glared at korra as she walked by as bolin had a big wide smile korra didn’t notice but she still felt an odd feeling over head but she brushed it of as just feeling nervous about meeting the two of them.

“Wow this place sure has gotten a lot more spacious then the last time I came ,bolin did you make your big brother clean up everything again~?”she teased as bolin laughed “Nope I did all the work this time! “  
“For real?”korra turned to him with a brow raise   
“For real!”bolin confirmed with a nod of his head and a confident huff and they both giggled as mako sighed shaking his head before moving to the kitchen”come on bolin let’s leave korra to do her things okay”he pulled onto bolin   
“Alright alright!”bolin groaned following him korra not far behind .

Korra found the room which was just beside the kitchen and walked in closing the door but forgot to shut it so it opened itself ever so slightly ,she started to unpack everything in the boxes and smiled humming and heard the two brothers chat,she did feel like hearing what they were saying so when she finished she looked through the door creaked and stayed quiet

“Come on mako your being so protective of me-“bolin tried to tell him but mako hugged him “listen..i just Wana make sure your safe!”mako said annoyed  
“Protect me from what?some-some invisible ghost?!-wait there isn’t one right”bolin looked left and right  
“No..no”mako calmed him down “it’s something else ..”he looked down and saw bolins face it was so beautiful,so innocent and untouched just what the trauma covered,disgusting mako didn’t have,he was so hypnotised by his eyes his face and everything and soon he just kissed him no warning no nothings,not even a squeak.

Korras eyes widened and gasped but quickly made herself shut up.”mako come on not-“bolin stuttered but mako wrapped his arms around his body kissing his cheeks and neck”mh~forgive me..for this”mako told him his tongue gently caressing the neck of his little brother

Bolin pushed him of “stop it let’s just go see if korras alright...”bolin walked to the room korra was in as mako watched him with furrowed eyes and a clenched fist “...”

Korra quickly stood up and got everything she needed before opening the door almost accidentally hitting bolins face”oh my god I’m sorry “she checked if he was okay and sighed in relief “okay I have to go now by!”she rushed out and waved 

“What’s up with her?”bolin wondered “well bye!”he shouted waving good bye as korra rushed down the stairs while blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I’m pretty much one 1% and doing this while online class is going on doesn’t help but it just keeps me focused
> 
> This is kinda an experiment with me using multiple characters !
> 
> Sorry this wasn’t very good it was a struggle to make as I said


End file.
